Are You Okay?
by kaitekayy123
Summary: After her dad dies and her mother gets her redeployment notice, C.J. goes to live with her cousin Jessie in New York. Everything will be fine or did I speak too soon? OCxLuke.
1. Chapter 1: Airplanes

**Hello. I'm new to the Jessie fandom, and I promised my friend that I would write her a fan fiction about her and Luke. My friend's name is Caylin, and if you ever read any of my other stories, you know that my name is Kaylin. So for most of this chapter, she will be referred to as Caylin, but in later chapters, she will be known as C.J.**

** So this is it. Most of it is true, like her parents being in the army, having to move in with her cousin, and having her own band. So yeah...**

**Oh and before you read, I want to let you know that this story will have a lot of Christian values in it. So if you have a problem with this, please keep it to yourself, thank you.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the tv show Jessie, but I do own the plot and the OC**_

* * *

"Lizzie, you need to go now!" A young man shouted to his wife over the sound of banging bullets.

"But-"

"No 'buts' this time sweetie." He argued. "Listen to me." He said to his stubborn wife. "I love you very much. But this is too dangerous for you. I need you to as many civilians as you can, then take them to med. I'll cover for you.

"No! Zac, I can't just leave you here!?" His wife argued

"Yes you can." He pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to her.

"Take this, and as soon as you get to med., read it, just in case I don't come back. Okay?"

She gave the paper back to him.

"Give it to me when you come back." She faintly smiled

He returned it and gave her a quick kiss, and put the note in her pocket without her noticing.

"Okay, remember to write to C.J. when you get back to base." He joked

He looked at his wife and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

The husband crouched, and gave his wife a firm look.

"One the count of three, you run, and don't look back, okay?"

Her head nodded

"One..., two,..." A clicking noise came from the gun. "Three"

* * *

Caylin woke up with a halt. She looked around her surroundings, and realized she wasn't in her room. Then it came to her. '_Airplane, moving in with Jessie.'_

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and laid her head on the back of the seat.

She was tired, to say the least. She would've passed out right then and there, but she forced herself to stay awake. Every time she closed her eyes, she was reminded of what her mother had told her about that night. When her dad never came back. And now she might lose her mom too. Because she is going back for two more years.

She winced at the thought of losing both her mom and dad. _'Why God, why?'_ Caylin's father always taught her that every thing happened for a purpose. That God has a plan for everything. And when everything seems dark, there is always a better ending. But in the past week, Caylin couldn't understand why God let it happen. But after reading the bible, especially Jeremiah 29:11, she decided that it was in Gods hands now, and things would turn around.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in New York City in a few minutes. Please remain seated, and thank you for flying with United Airlines." A deep voice said over the intercom.

Well, maybe God's plan lies within the busy streets of New York City

* * *

Jessie received a phone call a few days ago, from her Aunt Lizzie. Her heart broke when she found out her beloved Uncle died . But when she found out that her Aunt was going back, and her grandmother was longer able to care for herself, AND that she was now the guardian of her 14-year-old cousin Caylin, she went into a freak out mode. Which was quite strange, considering that her job is being a nanny to four kids. But, I guess the thought of being a parent figure to her cousin was a bit overwhelming to her.

So here she was, waiting in the pick up area for Caylin.

Morgan and Christina were more than happy to help, when they heard about the poor girls situation. The guest bedroom was now known as Caylin's room.

* * *

On the other side of the airport, Caylin stepped out of the long tunnel and into the main building. New York really was as busy as in the movies. She fixed her small army green backpack and made her way to the luggage claim. Her ombré-d hair, which ended at the end of her lower back, flowed as consent gust of cold air blew into her face. She stopped for a moment to pull out her black sweatshirt, and draped it over her favorite Audrey Hepburn 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' tank top, which had black lace on the back side. No longer cold, Caylin made her way back on her route.

The baggage claim was just as busy as the main building, maybe even worse. Caylin waited patiently, unlike some of the business men, who groaned every time they didn't see their baggage.

* * *

Jessie craned her neck over the crowd of people, trying to spot Christina's bleach blonde hair. She was so caught up in her search that she didn't even see the teenage girl come up behind her

"Jessie?"

Jessie jumped in surprise as she turned around to see a familiar brown hair, blue-eyed girl.

"Caylin? Is that you?"

The girl, with two large duffel bags, a backpack, and a large guitar case, nodded her head, with a bright smile on.

Jessie ran up to her, and gave her one of her famous Jessie hugs.

"It's so good to see you. Look at you, you're so grown up, and so beautiful. I mean look at your eyes, they're so blue, and I love what you did to your hair. What's it called, an ombré? Anyway I love it, and your top too, I mean oh my it look-"

"Jessie, you doing it again."

"Oops." Jessie said

Caylin smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit." Caylin chuckled

"It's really good to see you, C.J.." Jessie said, referring to the nickname she gave her when they were younger. She pulled her into another hug.

"You too Jess, you too."

* * *

**1st chapter done. Let me know how I did in the reviews, and let me know if I can do better in certain areas of my writing. Thank you**

**-Kaylin**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

"Thanks again, Mrs. Ross."

"Oh no problem sweetie. It's the least we can do for you. And please call me Christina. Mrs. Ross makes me sound old."

After Caylin, and Jessie reconnected, they made their way to find Christina and Zuri. By Christina, I mean Christina Ross. Caylin thought she looked familiar.

So here they are, riding up to the penthouse level of the hotel. Caylin also met the famous Tony, who Jessie went on and on about in their late night phone calls.

"And tomorrow, I'm going to take you and my daughter Emma to go furniture shopping for your new room." Christina told her with a big smile on her face.

"Really?! Thank you so much Mrs.- Christina." Caylin replied, with an equally big smile.

_Ding!_

"Here we are," Christina said as the elevator doors open, "Your new home."

Caylin stepped out of the elevator, with her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I know right? Pretty awesome." Jessie said, wondering if that was what she looked like the first time she saw their home.

"You can say that again." Caylin said, looking at her new home..

The door to a room on their right swung open as an older looking man stepped out, holding a tray full of tea cups.

"Oh, are those for my tea party?" Zuri asked

"Yup. Five cups and five cookies, just like you asked." He said

"Yeah!" She screamed, taking the tray, and caring it up the stairs.

"Oh Bertram, I want you to meet Caylin. Caylin, this is Bertram, our butler." Christina said, gesturing to the older man.

"Oh great, another one." Bertram grumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Christina asked.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Bertram stuttered, as if he was a deer in headlights.

Caylin set her bags down, and walked over to Bertram.

"Hello." She said, extending her arm out.

"I'm Caylin, but you can call me C.J. Nice to meet you Bertram."

Bertram looked a little surprised. He eyed her hand .

"Is your hand going to shock me?" He asked accusingly.

"Um, not that I know of?" C.J said unsure. _Are all New Yorker's like this?_

Bertram extend his arm, and very lightly touched C.J's hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for his hand to be in some sort of pain. But nothing came. He opened one eye and saw C.J looking at him as if he was a mad man. He noticed that Christina was still in the room, and straightened himself and gave C.J a proper handshake.

"Your name sounds familiar. Have I met you before?" Bertram asked.

"Does Caylin Joy Smith ring a bell?"

"Oh yes, Jessie was telling me about her. Isn't that the name of that girl whose parent got kil-" It hit him. The girl in front of him was her. He was speechless.

"_Killed_. Don't worry, I've heard that word before."

"Okay.." Christina said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Let's show you to your room, C.J." Said Christina, guiding Jessie and C.J. upstairs

* * *

"This is my room?"

"Yup, do you like it? Like I said before, I'm taking you shopping so you can make your new room, uh, you." Christina said.

C.J. looked around the room. It had a flat screen T.V., a queen sized bed, a desk with a new MacBook air, and a giant walk in closet.

"You don't have to do that, I mean, getting this room is more than enough. I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"Sweetie, it's my pleasure. I'll uh, I'll leave you to unpack" said Christina, closing the door.

"Wait." Christina was almost trampled by Caylin, who gave her a famous Jessie hug.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome C.J." She said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

After an hour, C.J. was finally done un packing. Her clothes were all put away, band posters hanging proudly on the walls, her acoustic and electric guitar sat in one of the corners near her bed, and her books stacked on her bookshelf. She picked up her phone and dialed the first person she could think of.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes, I'm calling to tell you to keep the noise down or else I'll have to call the police." C.J. said in a terrible accent.

"C.J.! I haven't talked to you in, what?, like a month. How are you?"

"Hi Tori. I've been better. But I rather not talked about it."

"I'm sorry, my mom told us."

_Awkward silence._

"But guess who's in New York?" C.J. said, trying to lighten the mood

"No way"

"Yes way."

"Does this mean that the band's back together?"

"What are you talking about? We never broke up." C.J's eardrums almost burst due to Tori's screaming.

"I'll call the guys. Wanna meet up a that coffee place next to Central Park?"

"I'll ask, talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, and you know, Danny's gonna be happy to see you."

"Shut up." C.J. said while blushing.

* * *

C.J. walked over and picked up her acoustic guitar that was given to her when she was 10. She lightly strummed the guitar, letting the sound linger in her ears. C.J ran her fingers along the finger board of her old guitar, and began to play a familiar tune.

"I would turn on the TV but it's so embarrassing  
To see all the other people I don't know what they mean  
And it was magic at first when they spoke without sound  
But now this world is gonna hurt you better turn that thing down  
Turn it around" **(1)**

_*knock*knock*_

"Come in"

Christina peeked her head around the door

"Ready to meet the rest of the family?" She said

"Ready as I'll ever be." Caylin mumbled.

"Oh, and that was a lovely song. You have a wonderful voice"

"Thanks, my dad was a huge Jack Johnson fan. Made me learn every song."

* * *

"Everybody, this is Caylin, Jessie's cousin. She is going to live with us for a while." Christina said to a group of kids in front of Caylin. A tall, beautiful blonde, probably 15, a boy with dark hair and dark skin, 13, and Zuri.

"Call me C.J."

The tall blonde was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Emma, and btw, I _love_ your top. Tots adorbs. Where's it from?" She asked, a little too cheerleader like for Caylin's taste. (2)

"Um, I got it at Brandy Melville."

"Cool, I _love_ Audrey Hepburn." She said, putting a emphases on love.

"Hello C.J. I am Ravi." The boy said in a thick Indian accent.

"Āpa hindī bōlatē haim?" (Do you speak Hindi?") **(3)**

Ravi's eyes widened.

"Hām̐, hām̐ maiṁ karatā hūm̐." (Yes, yes I do) **(3)** He replied. Everyone else looked at the pair in shock.

"I didn't know you spoke Hindi C.J." said Jessie.

Caylin shrugged.

"You kno- knew my dad, he wanted me to talk to everyone in the world." Caylin said.

"Why did you say knew instead of know?" Ravi asked, innocent to Caylin's loss. But before Caylin could answer, Zuri stole the spotlight.

"Because her daddy is in heaven, _duh._" Zuri said, like it was no big deal.

"That's one way to put it." Caylin mumbled.

Awkward silence.

_'Does that happen every time you bring up my situation here?_' Caylin thought to herself.

The door to the kitchen swung open, reveling Bertram. "Dinner is ready." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Where's Luke?" Christina said as we were piling into the kitchen.

"Oh, Luke told me not to tell you that he went to the park, but that he was in his room sleeping." Ravi said. '_Note to self'_, thought Caylin, _'never tell Ravi a secret.'_

* * *

**(1) Cookie Jar - Jack Johnson **

**(2) Yeah, I don't me to be rude, but this is C.J's character. But I love Emma, but C.J., not so much. But don't worry, O'll make her like Emma, whether she likes it or not.**

**(3) Sorry if I totally messed this up. I had to use Google translate. And yes, my friend speaks Hindi. She also speaks Spanish, Italian, Greek, and French. Don't believe me? Neither did I when I first met her, but its true. I don't know how she does it. I can barely pass Spanish two, and she speaks like 6 different languages.**

**Til next time**

**-Kaylin**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Dinners

**Happy November! Hope you all had a fun Halloween. **

**So, STORY TIME CHILDREN**

* * *

As they were settling down in the dining room, Christina was silently growling at her son, whispering things along the line of him being irresponsible.

Suddenly, the kitchen room door swung open, and revealed a boy with black hair and a ton of freckles. He looked about C.J's age, and she would be lying if she said she didn't think he was cute.

He looked at his mom, and his eyes widened for a split second. Stretching out his arms, the teenager yawned as if he was asleep.

"Oh, Hi Mom, sorry I'm late. I was, uh, napping."

Christina looked at her son, giving him the universal "look" that all kids feared.

"In the park? A little cold, don't you think?" The young boy looked down in defeat. He could never get anything past his mom, but he never stopped trying.

"Just sit down, and we'll talk later."

The boy sat down, and looked up the see a strange girl on the other side of the table. Christina looked over, and forgot that her son had not met the new guest.

"Oh, Luke, this is C.J. C.J, this is Luke."

After an awkward exchange of hello's between the two teenagers, well, more like Luke flirting and C.J being annoyed with him, everyone began eating the teriyaki chicken Bertram "cooked." Emma was the first to speak up.

"So, C.J, where are you from?"

"Uh, California."

"Cool! Do you, like, live next to a famous person?" Emma asked, suddenly interested at the thought of California.

"No, sorry to disappoint you. I lived on the beach."

"Cool! Do you surf?" Luke asked.

"Well, I lived at the beach. What do you think?" C.J sassed.

"What are some of your other hobbies?" Christina asked, not wanting an all out war between the two teenagers.

"Um, well, I dance, and I'm into music."

"What musical instruments do you play?" Ravi asked, secretly hoping she played the sitar.

"Just about everything. I play the piano, guitar, drums, the cello, violin, and bass."

They all stared at her in shock. 'Did I say something wrong?' thought C.J

"She's also an amazing singer." Jessie said.

"Wow, pretty and musician, that's my kind of gir- OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that your leg?" C.J. said sarcastically.

"Anyway, like I said, amazing singer. She even has her own band."

_'Aw crap'_ thought C.J.

"Really? What's the name of your band?" Emma asked, suddenly interested in something other than her phone.

"Oh, you don't want to know, it's just a thing." C.J. said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"A thing? Really C.J.? Did you know that her band won a-"

"Oh look at the time. Come on Jessie, we have to video chat with Aunt Lucy." C.J. said, grabbing Jessie by the hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

* * *

_*smack*_

"Ow, what was that for?" Jessie whined.

"Does the term '_Unknown'_ mean anything to you?"

"That's the name of your band."

"Yes, good Jessie. And please can you tell me what the meaning is behind 'Unknown' is?"

Jessie sighed. "I let it slip again, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay" C.J. said shrugging her shoulders.

"But why are you guys pulling off the whole 'Hannah Montana' thing?" asked Jessie

"It wasn't our idea, it was Phil's. He thought that it would be good for publicity, or something like that."

"It's kinda stupid." Jessie stated

"I know, but I like not having the popularity. Especially at school"

"Still hate attention?"

"Yes. And that's why I like wearing the masks.**(1)** They don't know who I am, and I can hide." confessed C.J.

"You know you're gonna have to face the world sometime." Jessie said, rubbing C.J.'s back.

"I know. That's what I'm so worried about. Phil called me the other day saying that he thinks it's time to reveal who we are."

"Did he say when?"

"The day we release our second album"

"You know I'll be here for you right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Jessie." C.J. said, giving Jessie a warm smile.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry.** **But I hoped you liked it.**

**(1) C.J.'s bands wear masks, the kind that cover from your nose up. She really wanted to have like a Hannah Montana thing, but I refused to wigs, so that's how the whole mask thing started.**

**Next chapter is going to be up soon (I hope).**

**Question: Is it bad that I'm already listening to christmas music?**

**-Kaylin**


End file.
